CORE SUMMARY The Administrative Core (Core A) is an essential core that will coordinate and provide appropriate administrative support for all three projects and the other three cores in this PPG. The Core will provide administrative support for the PI of this Core and the PPG (Dr. Dario Vignali) and will be located in Department of Immunology at the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine, Pittsburgh, USA. In the first ~4 years of this program, Core A established a centralized and transparent organizational structure to coordinate all scientific aspects of the PPG and resolve any conflicts or issues. We have increased the role of the Core to promote training, education and collaboration among trainees. This Core will pursue two aims: AIM 1: To provide collaborative and educational support for the program. Core A will continue to support and promote collaborative and educational efforts by performing the following four key tasks. (1) Maintain IR- PPG Box account. (2) Organize monthly meetings. (3) Promote education and training. (4) Coordinate annual PPG retreat and ESAG. AIM 2: To provide administrative support for the program. Administrative support and coordination will be provided through seven key tasks. (1) Monitor progress on Projects and use of Cores. (2) Prepare non- competitive renewal applications/progress reports. (3) Provide budgetary management and fiscal, regulatory, and compliance oversight. (4) Coordinate resource sharing. (5) Authentication of key resources. (6) Verification of manuscript submission to PubMed Central. (7) Conflict resolution. PPG Interactions: Core A will work extensively with Projects 1, 2, and 3 to provide administrative and organizational support, monitoring progress, and hosting data and presentations. The Core will also help coordinate Cores B, C, and D by providing a platform for data sharing, monitoring usage and productivity, and managing budgetary responsibilities. Lastly, it will organize meetings and retreats.